


Snow

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, enverda esto surgió por una canción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: 雪.





	

Nevaba copiosamente, el blanco manto cubriendo el suelo con delicadeza. El cielo estaba nublado, era un día oscuro. Steven cerró la cortina y regresó a la mesita de la cocina, donde reposaba su café. Le dio un par de sorbos indiferentemente, removiéndolo de vez en cuando. Se quedó mirando el líquido marrón con detenimiento, como si esperase que cambiase y fuese a perdérselo. Se levantó y tiró el contenido por el fregadero. De pronto, no tenía ganas de seguir tomándolo.

Hoy iba a ver a May, no quería llegar tarde. Así pues, se dispuso a vestirse tan rápido como pudo, y abrigándose la gabardina, salió de la casa. El frío lo abofeteó en la cara, desprotegida. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber cogido una bufanda, pero no regresó a por ella. Se frotó las manos, rojas del frío, y las metió en los bolsillos del abrigo. _Qué desastre_ , pensó. Skarmory lo miraba, expectante, esperando a que se subiese encima suyo y le diese la dirección. Steven lo miró y se encogió de hombros, como si de golpe toda la prisa hubiese desaparecido. Miró al cielo, recibiendo como respuesta un copo posándose en su nariz. Se rió y se montó encima de su Pokemon.

La primera parada fue en la ruta 104. Como era de esperar, se encontraba absolutamente desierta. Steven no perdió el tiempo – tan rápido como bajó del Skarmory, se adentró en la tiendecita. La dependienta, al ver quien era su cliente, sonrió con tristeza.

"Quiero las flores más bonitas para la chica más bonita", dijo Steven. Ella asintió y se giró a recoger el ramo que tenía preparado. Rosas rojas.

Steven se lo agradeció y salió sin siquiera despedirse. La chica lo miró con lástima, pero pronto volvió a sus quehaceres. Él, por su parte, ya estaba montado de nuevo en el enorme pájaro.

"Ya conoces el destino", dijo simplemente. No hizo falta decir más.

Había dejado de nevar para cuando Steven volvió a tocar el suelo firme. Dio un paso, y otro, y otro. Atravesó la verja que lo separaba del interior y se limitó a seguir el camino que tan bien conocía. Miro de nuevo al cielo, con la intención de no dejar que las lágrimas abandonasen sus ojos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que había logrado su objetivo, retiró la nieve de la piedra y se sentó, depositando el ramo de flores delante suyo.

"Feliz navidad, May. Hoy ha nevado, como cuando te fuiste. Me pregunto si guarda alguna relación."

Tras unos minutos más conversando con ella -o mejor dicho, hablando él solo en alto- Steven volvió a levantarse y miró la lápida con tristeza antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo. Las navidades se habían vuelto un poco más tristes desde que May no estaba en ellas.

Antes de irse, los primeros copos de nieve volvieron a caer, ocultando las huellas de Steven. Ojalá fuese tan fácil curar las heridas de su alma como lo era hacer desaparecer las huellas que había dejado en la nieve.

 


End file.
